


Hogar (un fic ReyLo/ReyBen)

by Elukia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elukia/pseuds/Elukia
Summary: Lo que me encantaría ver al final del episodio IX. El capítulo 1 es fluff, el 2 y 3 son un poco fluff, el último es smut. Disfrutad! PD: Subiré el rating una vez suba el último capítulo.





	1. Capítulo 1

**_ Capítulo 1 _ **

Despertó, sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza, y se llevó la mano a la frente.

Podía recordarlo todo… Las conexiones a través de la Fuerza con Rey, su insistencia en volver a la luz… El dilema que le partía en dos, que le rompía por dentro y le hacía querer gritar sin parar, volverse loco…

La Oscuridad había sido todo para él durante tanto tiempo…

Pero todo había terminado cuando Hux había tomado el mando aprovechando un brote de ira de él, el Líder Supremo. Al principio, había sentido rabia, deseo de asesinarle por desobedecerle. Pero todo aquello se había visto superado cuando aquel perro inútil había dado la orden que lo cambiaría todo.

La orden de matar a Rey.

Por algún motivo, cuando Hux había pronunciado aquellas palabras, su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco. El odio había desaparecido. Y solo podía escuchar sus palabras, tan tiernas tiempo atrás, cuando él le había dicho que ella no estaba sola.

“Tú tampoco”.

Tan solo pudo recordarla a ella. El contacto de sus manos. La decisión en su interior. Cómo brillaban sus ojos cuando acudió allí, arriesgándose a morir por confiar en él. Su calor corporal en la batalla, su torpe habilidad bruta con la espada…

Todo eso… Iba a desaparecer.

Ella iba a desaparecer.

Y un solo sentimiento le había inundado por completo, ahogándole. Pero esta vez, de una forma que jamás había sentido, cálida a pesar de formar un nudo en su garganta.

Y no había habido odio en él mientras había destruido sus propias naves, mientras había asesinado a Hux, mientras había caído de rodillas ante la Resistencia y, acto seguido, perdido la consciencia.

No.

Un poco de egoísmo, quizás. Dolor, un profundo dolor, y angustia. Pero, ante todo, algo que nunca creía poder sentir jamás. Algo que no merecía.

Cerró el puño y, con él, los ojos, sentándose en la camilla tras liberarse de la cúpula médica.

Su cuerpo aún se resentía. Suspiró.

A decir verdad, era una suerte que aún estuviera vivo. Aquella última batalla había sido demasiado para él. Si había sobrevivido, había sido por mantener a Rey a salvo.

Miró las palmas de sus manos.

Quizás no era una suerte, sino una desgracia.

Después de todo, ¿qué haría ahora? ¿Vivir con la Resistencia, reconstruir la República? ¿Quién podría confiar en él después de todo lo que había hecho? Aquellas manos… Con aquellas manos había asesinado a su padre, uno de sus seres más queridos. Con aquellas manos había aniquilado a flotas rebeldes, a aliados… ¿Y ahora iba a unirse a ellos? Ridículo.

Después de todo, quizás sí que estuviera solo.

—¿Ben?

Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho, reconociendo aquella voz inmediatamente.

Elevó los ojos, y ahí estaba ella. El fin de la guerra le había sentado bien: sus mejillas estaban más rosadas que nunca, y su pelo caía suelto a ambos lados de su cara. Abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir.

Rey, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me alegra ver que estás bien—dijo.

Él no respondió, sintiendo una punzada dentro de él. Era tan amable con él… Siempre lo había sido… Incluso ahora. A pesar de que él no lo merecía. Ella debería odiarle, insultarle, rechazarle. Quizás así, él pudiera aceptar sus pecados. Si ella era la que le castigaba, sería más que justo. Porque nadie le conocía mejor que ella.

Pero por algún motivo…

Rey se acercó a él, vacilando, paso tras paso. Acercó una mano a su rostro, y él se tensó, agarrándose fuertemente a la camilla, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Durante lo que parecieron segundos, quiso gritar, empujarla con la Fuerza y alejarla de él, tal y como había hecho tantas veces.

Sus labios temblaron, dudando un momento.

Pero algo en su interior gritaba ansioso por su contacto, suplicando por ella. Aunque sabía que no debería… Que debería mantenerse lejos de ella, por su bien, porque él no era más que un alma atormentada que solo traía sufrimiento a todo aquel que se acercara…

Aunque lo sabía, permaneció quieto, esperando el contacto.

Y, al fin, la mano de Rey se posó sobre su mejilla derecha, sobre la cicatriz que ella misma le había hecho. Sus ojos la recorrían junto a sus cálidos dedos, haciéndole estremecerse, sin poder apartar la mirada de ella y su expresión de concentración, tan suave como ella.

Quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. Apenas notaba su propia respiración, ni las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Solo ella, sus dedos, su presencia allí, ante él, y la delicadeza con que le trataba, como si se tratara de algo verdaderamente importante.

—¿Ben? —dijo ella de nuevo, dubitativa—. ¿Estás bien? — Apartó la mano, frunciendo el ceño.

Con rapidez, casi un acto reflejo, asió su muñeca.

—No—dijo, su voz firme. Inspiró, obligándose a calmarse, y aflojó su agarre, llevando su mano de nuevo a su mejilla—. Por favor, no…

—¿Qué pasa? —Rey ladeó la cabeza, y en respuesta, su llanto aumentó. Ella, apurada, comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas, confusa. Él, dejándose inundar por aquella sensación, enterró la cara entre los dedos de ella—. ¿Ben, puedes decirme qué te pasa?

—Eres tan cálida…—susurró él, sollozante, y apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos. Agarró una esquina de su túnica con cuidado—. ¿Por qué… por qué haces esto?

—¿Hacer qué? —inquirió ella, perpleja, sin dejar de limpiar sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué… por qué me tocas?

Rey soltó una suave carcajada.

—Vamos, Ben, deja de decir tonterías.

—¡Lo digo en serio! —bramó él, levantando la cabeza. Rey abrió mucho los ojos al encontrarse con aquel rostro desfigurado de dolor, aquella cara que tan bien conocía, y supo lo que él pensaba incluso antes de que lo dijera—. ¡No me merezco nada de esto! ¡Debería estar muerto! ¡¿Por qué no me matasteis?! ¡¿Por qué no acabasteis con mi miseria?! ¡¿Con este dolor que me reconcome por dentro?! —Dio un golpe a la camilla, y toda la estancia tembló. Rey, ante él, se mantenía impertérrita—. Después de tanto sufrimiento… de tantas cosas horribles… Solo la muerte puede remediar todo lo que hice.

—Ben—dijo ella, de nuevo con aquella voz tan dulce.

Formó puños con sus manos, su pecho ardiendo. Aquello solo era comparable al dolor de matar a su padre.

—¡No me hables así! —Se puso en pie, avanzando violentamente hacia ella, aullando, escupiendo el fuego en su interior, acorralándola contra la pared—. ¡Soy Kylo Ren! ¡El Líder Supremo! ¡Yo he traído la miseria a este universo! ¡Yo asesiné a Han Solo! ¡Yo eliminé a incontables rebeldes, tantos que no puedes hacerte ni idea! ¡Yo….! ¡Yo te hice sufrir! —El llanto no paraba. Golpeó con fuerza la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza de Rey, la frustración de nuevo acumulándose en su interior—. ¡Las vidas de tus amigos…! ¡De mi familia…! ¡Luke…! ¡Soy un estúpido, soy un inútil, un arrogante! ¡No merezco vivir, no merezco ser feliz! ¡Mi mera existencia supone la desgracia de este universo! ¡Así que, ¿por qué no me mataste, Rey?! ¡La muerte habría dolido menos que esto, que esta… cuchillada, este incendio que me corroe por dentro! —Ante la expresión neutra de la chica, volvió a golpear en el mismo sitio, furioso—. ¡Respóndeme!

—No eres Kylo Ren—respondió ella, su tono tranquilo, irguiéndose cuan alta era—. Nunca has sido Kylo Ren.

—¡Tú…!

—Y lo sé porque somos iguales, Ben—continuó ella. Dio un paso hacia delante, y él solo pudo recular, el calor de sus sentimientos haciéndole vacilar, haciéndole callar—. Todos tenemos oscuridad dentro. Y luz. Somos nosotros los que decidimos qué gana cada día. Y está bien tener de ambos a la vez. Y está bien estar confuso. Has hecho muchas cosas, imperdonables, es cierto, pero también sé que las hiciste por el torbellino de emociones en el que te encontrabas. Yo no soy una jedi, Ben. Ni tú eres un Sith. Nunca lo seremos. Porque en nosotros existe el equilibrio.

—¡Pero, yo…! —balbuceó.

Ella dio otro paso, tomando una de sus manos, y después la otra, y juntándolas ante ella.

—Es posible que hayas hecho cosas imperdonables. Es posible que no haya nadie dispuesto a confiar en ti. Pero yo sí, Ben. —Levantó los ojos de nuevo, mirándole con fijeza—. Yo confío en ti. Te conozco. Te conozco por dentro y por fuera. Sé lo que eres, sé cómo eres. Por eso te salvé. Por eso impedí que te asesinaran. Porque sé que fuiste tú quien le puso fin a esta guerra. Porque sé que dentro de ti hay luz, porque puedo verla.

—No, no, no…—sollozó él, sintiendo su alma romperse en mil pedazos—. Esto está todo mal… Yo…

—Ben—continuó ella—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que vendrías a mi lado, de que te unirías a mí?

—Yo vi lo contrario…—respondió él, perplejo por aquella intervención de pronto.

Ella esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

—Creo que ambos teníamos razón. El universo no necesita más Jedi. No necesita más Sith. Ambos sabemos lo que es la oscuridad, lo que es la luz. El universo necesita nuestro equilibrio. Nos necesita a nosotros.

—Por favor, Rey… Detente… No puedo… No puedo… —Él negó con la cabeza, apretando los dientes. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, era incapaz de apartar sus manos de las de ella.

—Claro que puedes, Ben. Lo he visto dentro de ti. Has llegado hasta aquí, sufriendo por ti mismo, atormentándote a ti mismo. Déjame que yo lleve un poco de esa carga. Déjame ser tu apoyo, y ayudarte en este camino. Déjame permitirte descansar, encontrarte a ti mismo de nuevo.

—No puedo, Rey—dijo él, su voz quebrándose de nuevo—. No puedo hacer esto.

La sonrisa de Rey se desvaneció.

—¿Por qué no, Ben? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?

—Yo… Yo…

Las manos de él se crisparon, y supo que no podía guardar más el secreto. Se lo diría, y ella sabría por qué debía alejarse de él. Porque aquello era demasiado peligroso.

Levantó la cabeza y hundió sus pupilas en las suyas, memorizando una vez más sus facciones. Sus manos eran todo lo que podía sentir. Sus manos y el dolor punzante de su pecho.

—Te quiero, Rey. —Por algún motivo, tras confesarlo, sintió que un peso se evaporaba, su cuerpo más ligero, y su llanto se volvió más abundante—. Todo esto… Todo esto lo he hecho por ti. Por mantenerte a salvo. Por ti… Me he dado cuenta de que tenías razón. De que no puedo ser luz ni oscuridad al completo. No sirvo para eso, siquiera. Y aun así, sé que no puedes corresponderme. Porque no me lo merezco. Te he hecho tanto daño… He sido tan terrible contigo, en todos los aspectos… Con todos… Una persona tan horrible como yo no merece perdón, no merece vivir una vida feliz. Merece morir y, así, expiar todos sus pecados. Soy demasiado voluble, demasiado peligroso, demasiado irritable, demasiado… Estúpido. —Bajó la vista de nuevo, sus cabellos cubriéndole el rostro—. Lo siento. Deberías matarme ya. No pienso defenderme. No puedo hacerlo, aunque quisiera. Menos contra ti.

—Ben…

Rey soltó sus manos, y él cerró los ojos, sintiéndose totalmente vacío sin su contacto.

Pero así debía ser.

Por eso, tras la sorpresa que sintió cuando ella asió su cabeza, echando sus cabellos hacia atrás, y le envolvió en un abrazo, solo pudo quedarse inmóvil.

—Te perdono por todo lo que me has hecho, Ben. Sé lo que te carcomía por dentro, y es justo lo mismo que te maltrata ahora. —Le apretó aún más contra sí, intentando hacerle sentir tan amado como debía haberse sentido antes de llamarse Kylo. Y a pesar de todo, él no le correspondía, sus brazos cayendo inertes a sus costados—. Has estado perdido durante mucho tiempo. Pero perderse tiene algo bueno, y es que cuando no sabes dónde estás, ni quién eres, puedes reconstruirte de nuevo. Elegir el destino que desees. Y sobre lo de no corresponderte… Esto puede que sea un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero también… También te quiero. —Rey rio, divertida por decir algo que llevaba tanto tiempo pensando que jamás podría confesar.

—R… ¿Rey? —dijo él, totalmente sorprendido. En su interior, algo cálido le inundó por completo, algo incluso más intenso que todo lo que ella le había hecho sentir hasta ahora, espeso como la miel.

—¿Mmhmm? —respondió ella en su pecho.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —susurró él, aún incapaz de abrazarla.

Ella rio.

—Ya te dije que nunca afirmé ser solo luz…

Él contuvo una carcajada y, en su interior, sus sentimientos parecieron calmarse y ordenarse un poco más.

El silencio se hizo en la sala.

—¿Rey?

—¿Sí?

—¿De verdad esto está bien? —preguntó, dubitativo, las lágrimas ya secándose en su rostro, su tono el de un niño inocente.

—Y si no lo está, ¿a quién le importa?

—¿Eh? —Él parpadeó, confuso.

Rey se separó un poco de él, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole a la cara, aún sin deshacer su abrazo.

—Si alguien quiere hacerte daño, le meteré una paliza. Aunque sea Finn.

Él la observó, sus ojos realmente llenos de determinación, y una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —replicó ella, poniendo cara de enfadada.

Él negó con la cabeza, esbozando una leve sonrisa sin dientes, y la envolvió en sus brazos. Ella enarcó las cejas, sorprendida, y dejó que él la apoyara contra su pecho.

—¿Me ayudarás a remediarme a mí mismo? ¿A expiar mis pecados, de alguna manera?

—Siempre—respondió ella, sonriendo ampliamente, sintiendo la mano de él acariciar sus cabellos—. Después de todo, es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, ¿no crees?

Él sonrió.

La lucha en su interior continuaba. Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su corazón se regocijaba, casi dolorido por tanto amor a su alrededor.

Era posiblemente la peor persona del universo.

Pero si incluso así, si incluso conociendo todo el mal que había hecho, incluso conociendo el tormento en su interior… Si sabiendo todo eso, Rey le amaba…

Él podría continuar viviendo. Esforzándose.

Por ella.

Por él.

Cerró los ojos, bañándose en el calor corporal de la chatarrera que había salvado al universo. Que le había salvado. Y supo que tenía razón.

Puede que se hubiera perdido en la oscuridad. Puede que hubiera hecho cosas imperdonables guiado por Snoke, guiado por la Oscuridad.

Pero conviviría con ello.

Porque allí, entre sus brazos, existía una persona que le amaba por él mismo.

Y, aunque fuera un poco egoísta, podía continuar viviendo si así era.

Si tenía a Rey a su lado…

Podría volver a ver la luz en su día a día.

Porque él nunca había sido Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren jamás hubiera podido amar de aquella forma.

Él era el hijo de Han Solo. El hijo de Leia Organa. El discípulo de Luke Skywalker. El antiguo Líder Supremo.

Conocía la luz, y la oscuridad, y la soledad, y el amor.

Él era Ben Solo.

Y nunca, jamás, volvería a cometer los mismos errores.

No con ella a su lado.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

**_ Capítulo 2 _ **

—¡Rey!

Finn entró precipitadamente en la estancia, su camisa mal abrochada.

—Los robots centinelas me han avisado de qu-

Se paró en seco, reparando en la escena ante sus ojos. Rey y Ben se separaron, mirando a otro lado, avergonzados. Sin embargo, Ben agarró la túnica de Rey con cuidado por detrás: aún no estaba listo para tenerla tan lejos.

Finn levantó la mano, señalando a Ben.

—Tú…—Ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Qué le has hecho a Rey?

Rey bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Finn, ya te dije que no me pasa nada!

—Llevas rara desde hace mucho tiempo. Y desde… desde que salimos de la mina no has dejado de actuar incluso de forma más extraña. Y después me contaste las llamadas inalámbricas que teníais, y-

—Conexiones mediante la fuerza—corrigió Rey.

—Lo que sea. —Finn se acercó a ellos, entrecerrando los ojos—. Él ha tenido algo que ver en todo esto. Seguro que está manipulando tus pensamientos o algo así. —Finn no dejaba de gesticular, visiblemente enfadado.

—Finn, te he dicho que-

—¡Finn! —exclamó una voz familiar.

Un despeinado Poe apareció en la puerta, llevando con él varias prendas de ropa.

—Te has dejado est-

Se quedó en silencio, frunciendo el ceño ante el antiguo Líder Supremo. Se irguió cuan alto era, su sonrisa tornándose en seriedad. Le miró de arriba abajo, pensativo. Por algún motivo, Kylo Ren parecía… Más pequeño. No en el sentido físico. Algo faltaba en su personalidad, en aquella faceta que habían visto ante las puertas de la mina.

Le bastó un vistazo más para saberlo.

Su ira había desaparecido.

Podía verlo en su rostro neutro, en la mano agarrando a Rey, en forma de permanecer de pie.

El gran Kylo Ren tenía miedo.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Puede que Rey tuviera razón y Kylo ya no existiera. Puede que fuera Ben, el niño perdido hacía tanto tiempo. Pero eso no cambiaba todo lo que había hecho, todas las vidas que había tomado en su egoísmo.

—La general Leia…—Poe elevó la cabeza, sorprendido. Ben Solo vacilaba, sus ojos incapaces de fijarse en un solo sitio. Se lamió los labios, y volvió a mirarle a él—. Mi madre…

—Murió poco después de dejar las minas—respondió Poe, su voz fría—. Fingimos que seguía a cargo para despistaros.

Ben bajó la cabeza, contemplando el suelo.

—Ya veo…—murmuró. Asintió, frunciendo los labios—. De acuerdo.

—Ahora yo estoy al mando—continuó Poe, llevándose las manos al cinturón—. Y déjame decirte, no pienso bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

—Eso es—apoyó Finn, señalándole de nuevo—. En ningún momento.

—Chicos, aprecio vuestra preocupación por tomaros en serio vuestro trabajo, pero… —Rey enarcó una ceja, examinándoles con ironía en las pupilas—. ¿No creéis que deberíais cuidar vuestra imagen un poco más?

Finn miró hacia abajo y, apurado, se abrochó el cinturón.

—Esto no ha terminado—dijo, señalando sus ojos con el índice y anular y después los de Ben conforme abandonaba la sala.

Poe permaneció unos instantes más allí, su expresión dura a pesar de estar descalzo y con la ropa mal puesta, y acto seguido, aún cargado, siguió a Finn.

Rey suspiró.

—Siento todo eso. —Se volvió hacia él, sonriendo levemente—. Son demasiado protectores.

Ben contempló su rostro, lleno de dulzura, y no pudo evitar sonreír sin dientes. Llevó una mano a su rostro, abarcando su mandíbula, y ella cerró los ojos, dejándose bañar por la calidez de su mano.

—Puedo entenderles—replicó él.

Rey le asestó un puñetazo al pecho, y él tosió, ocultando que realmente le había hecho daño.

—¿Rey?

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

 

La idea había sido suya, pero ahora no sabía si realmente sería capaz de hacerlo.

Toda la Rebelión le contemplaba en la parte baja de la nave, rodeando pequeñas máquinas de combate aquí y allá. Tragó saliva. Justo ante él, Poe y Finn le observaban de soslayo. A su lado, Rey mantenía una mano en su hombro, imbuyéndole ánimos. Tras él, un gran ventanal dejaba ver el vasto espacio que le era tan familiar.

Ben dio un paso adelante, observando las caras de su público.

Solo había miradas de odio, de desprecio, e incluso algunas de compasión.

Ninguna amistosa.

Rey apretó su agarre y se apartó de él. Ben la miró un instante, buscando el coraje que necesitaba, y ella asintió.

Inspiró profundamente y, dando un paso más hacia delante, hizo lo que debió haber hecho largo tiempo atrás.

Poniéndose de rodillas entre Finn y Poe, se agachó hasta el suelo, rozándolo con su nariz, ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza. Pudo sentir la sorpresa a su alrededor, los cuchicheos aumentando desde el piso inferior.

—Sé que nada de lo que pueda decir podrá compensaros por todo lo que he hecho. —En cuanto empezó a hablar, su voz amplificada por el pequeño micrófono en su pecho, se hizo el silencio sepulcral—. No hay excusas para lo que hice. Es cierto que estaba perdido, y dolido, y lleno de confusión. Es cierto que perdí la noción de lo que era real y lo que no. Es cierto que he sufrido. Pero vosotros también lo habéis pasado mal. Peor que yo. Y aun así, mantuvisteis la esperanza que tan desesperadamente trataba de arrebataros. Ahora sé que todos pasamos por esa confusión, que todos dudamos y sufrimos. Ahora sé que he sido una persona egoísta. Una persona horrible. Y a pesar de todo, hay gente dispuesta a amarme. —Elevó la cabeza, observando a sus interlocutores, conforme la imagen de Rey surcaba su mente. Sus rostros mostraban sentimientos entremezclados—. Hace unas horas, he pedido mi muerte. Pensaba que era la única forma de expiar mis pecados. Pero ahora lo entiendo un poco mejor. —Volvió a agacharse, esta vez apoyando la frente en el suelo—. No soy digno de un perdón. No soy digno de vuestra amistad. Pero lo menos que puedo hacer es esto. Odiadme. Despreciadme, ignoradme. Toleradme. Intentad matarme. Haced lo que queráis. No voy a tratar de escapar de esto. Mi castigo será ver cada día aquello que podría haber tenido, y que probablemente jamás tendré. Así que, por favor. Esta es mi disculpa, mi súplica para todos: no dejéis que mis crímenes caigan en el olvido. Habladme de aquellos a quienes asesiné. De las familias que destruí, de los planetas que hice volar en pedazos. Dejadme llorar por ellos, dejadme despertar del todo de este trance en el que yo mismo me sumergí. Y si algún día… Si algún día decidís aceptarme… Jamás podré terminar de agradecéroslo. Eso es todo.

Permaneció allí, encorvado sobre sí mismo, conteniendo las lágrimas, hasta que sintió dos manos en su espalda. Se giró, sus ojos llorosos, y se encontró con Rey y Poe.

—Vámonos—susurró ella.

Ben parpadeó, confuso, poniéndose en pie a trompicones. Rey tiró de él, fuera de la multitud. Él no podía dejar de mirar atrás, alargando un brazo hacia la tripulación. Lo último que vio antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras él fue el rostro de un solemne Poe, totalmente impertérrito.

Rey suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Soltó su mano y se volvió hacia él, su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Es lo que madre hubiera querido—susurró él, cabizbajo.

La expresión de ella se dulcificó y, con cuidado, apartó los cabellos de él de su frente. Él la observó, sintiendo de forma inmediata cómo todo su ser se inundaba de paz. Ella, sonriendo sin dientes, colocó su rostro entre sus manos y, despacio, acercó sus labios a los suyos.

Durante el breve instante que tardaron en hacer contacto, Ben volvió a dudar, la paz perturbándose.

Pero en cuanto sus bocas se tocaron, todo se le olvidó. Ella se acercó más a él, enredando sus dedos entre sus mechones. Ben sintió su corazón revolotear y, confuso, notó cómo algo más surgía dentro de él.

Una sensación acuciante, como si aún no se hallaran lo suficientemente próximos el uno al otro.

Rey iba a separarse de él, tan dulce como siempre, pero él no podía permitirlo. La agarró por la nuca con una mano y, con la otra, rodeó su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia sí, sus cuerpos incluso más pegados que en el abrazo de antes.

Pero seguía sin saciarse.

Ben se separó apenas un milímetro de ella, suspirando, su mente en blanco.

—Rey—murmuró, y sintió que ella se estremecía entre sus brazos.

No, no era suficiente.

Acercó su boca a la de ella, pero antes de que contactaran, atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo con cuidado. Pudo ver el sonrojo y la sorpresa en su cara, y de nuevo su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho, su estómago sintiéndose inundado por una espesa calidez. La besó de nuevo, pero esta vez aprovechó la apertura de sus labios para buscar su lengua con la suya propia, deleitándose en su sabor, descubriendo más partes de ella. A la vez, empezó a acariciar su espalda, siguiendo su instinto, entrelazando sus cabellos son sus dedos. Le faltaba el aliento, pero no podía parar. Quería más de ella, más y más…

Se separaron un instante, y Ben la hizo girar, poniéndola contra la pared, presionando todo su cuerpo contra ella, acariciando su cuello mientras sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra. Bajó hasta su cintura y entonces, hasta sus caderas, agarrándolas con fuerza y atrayéndolas hacia sí. Fue justo antes de tocarse, cuando se le escapó un gemido en medio de su pasional beso, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se separó de ella, jadeando, apurado. Rey le miró, sus ojos sorprendidos, su rostro rojizo. Ben sintió el rubor subir hasta sus orejas y, esquivando sus ojos, avergonzado, bajó la vista, lamiéndose los labios de nuevo.

—L-lo siento… N-no sé… No sé qué me ha pasado.

Rey abrió la boca pero fue incapaz de articular ningún sonido.

Ben hizo una torpe reverencia y, echando casi a correr, se alejó de ella, maldiciéndose entre dientes, hasta la pequeña habitación que le habían dado, dejando atrás a una Rey totalmente perpleja y despeinada.


End file.
